


Lullaby

by arcadian_dream



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not doing that. No way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray attempt at writing these two.  
> Written to fulfill a request.

"I'm not doing that. No way."

"Why not?" Arthur asked, his face stern.

"It's ... I don't know ... it's a bit weird, sire. Me. Singing you to sleep," Merlin shrugged awkwardly.

"Rubbish. It's no different than, say, you plumping up my pillows. Speaking of which – " Arthur paused, removing a pillow from behind his head and thrusting it toward Merlin – "This one could do with a bit of extra work."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he gave the offending pillow a quick shake before throwing it back to Arthur.

"Alright, sire?" he asked, unable to prevent a smirk from crossing his lips.

"Yes, Merlin. Now, was that so hard?"

"I suppose not."

"Good," Arthur sank down against the pillows and closed his eyes. "Now," he continued, "Sing me something."

Merlin sighed, exasperated. "I can't, Arthur. It's – "

"It's an order, Merlin, that's what it is."

Merlin grimaced; he cleared his throat.

And he sang.


End file.
